Mute
by anou
Summary: It has been three years since final battle and Harry Potter Lord Voldemort's consort still has not made a sound.
1. Default Chapter

**Mute**

It has been three years since Harry Potter's sound had been heard. Three years since the final battle. The Hogwarts' battle. Since that battle, since the last scream of denial, Harry Potter has not even whimpered under any circumstances. It doesn't matter if you are torturing him or torturing somebody in front of him. It doesn't matter if you are making love to him or if you are raping him, he doesn't make a sound.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Three years ago, on the last day of Harry Potter's last year of school, the dark forces attacked the school full force. It was a very organized attack that the spies didn't know about. With in an hour of attack, most of light side's forces were down. Only few were still fighting and those were hoping for a miracle, that they knew, it wouldn't come unless Harry Potter wins his duel with Vldemort. But it only took five extra minutes for their hopes to vanish. As expected, Harry Potter's luck ran out at last. And he lost the duel. Voldemort bound him and laughed a very inhuman and chilling laugh. The sound of his victory laugh shocked everybody to their cores. Not even his inner circle was expecting to hear it, even though they did put their hopes on it. But they were Slytherin enough to hid their shock and use their opponents' temporary weakness to their advantage. So with in two minutes every light wizard that still was fighting was bound and at the mercy of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort walked to his _equal _and looked at him. Harry Potter has changed without Voldemort's knowledge. He has changed very drastically from the baby that was crying for his fallen mother. He has changed from the fourteen year old that was bound to his father tombstone. He has changed from the hurt fifteen year old boy that thwarted him again and again and again. Harry Potter now was a very handsome and very powerful seventeen year old man with eyes of seventy year old man. Yes, he has seen much more than he should have seen. Lord Voldemort turned around; even he couldn't stand to look at those burning and broken emerald eyes. Yes, it was better to leave Harry Potter's fate last to decide.

"Well, well, well, Albus Dumbledore, " He said. "You've fallen at last. Even not by my hand. Look around you Dumbledore, see what has become of your precious chess game, do you like it? With only one move, you are checkmate. And you know what: it's not your turn to move. I've won. Your weapon lost. "

Then he turned to his followers and said" kill them very slowly and one by one. Leave Dumbledore and the Weasley girl last. "He turned to Lucius Malfoy. "Make sure Potter watches all of them dieing."

And so Harry Potter watched all of them tortured to death. They even let him talk to them. He said goodbye to them all, all of his friends and allies. After their death, Lord Voldemort stood from his throne and walked to Dumbledore.

"And now is your turn to die Dumbledore, any last words?" he said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Dumbledore said, looking to Harry Potter in eye.

"But it did happen. " Harry Potter said." And now you can't do anything about it Dumbledore. You played chess games and made a weapon of me. All for nothing. You believed end justifies the means but now you don't even have the end. You, Albus Dumbledore, failed and brought down a thousand of people with you. You did worse than what he could have ever done. There is nothing that can be said to you. I hope you rot in hell, behind the veil." And then he turned his back to Dumbledore. And he didn't see the single tear of Dumbledore's that drop from his ancient face. Dumbledore bowed his head and waited for his death to come. Lord Voldemort laughed at Dumbledore's bowed head.

"Well done and well said Harry Potter." He said. "I will show you one last mercy, Albus Dumbledore. I will grant you a quick death. Avada Kedavra." And the green light that was missing on the battle field, stroked the most untouchable figure head of light side.

After Dumbledore's body hit ground, Voldemort turned to his two remaining enemies.

"Do you want to know, Potter, why I left Ginevra Weasley alive until now?" he asked. "Answer me Potter."

"Yes." He answered without looking at him or even moving his eyes from Ginny's eyes.

"I want to give her a chance." he said." Join me Ginevra, you will live and he will not suffer. " Both pairs of eyes turned to him sharply.

"No. Don't do anything on my account Gin. I have suffered and I will suffer again Gin Gin. Don't trust him." Harry said. His voice was full of urgency and his eyes were full of pain.

"Be quiet Potter. It is her choice, not yours." Voldemort interrupted Harry.

"He's right Harry. It's not yours to decide." She said while he was looking in to Voldemort's eyes." And what will you gain from this Voldemort? Why would you want me of all people?"

"Simple. I want to have what he denied himself. I want you to be my consort." He answered.

"No. I won't join you Voldemort." She said. "You still don't understand Tom. Just like him. You both don't understand."

"Crucio." Her screams filled the air.

"No." Harry Potter cried as he tortured her without even a pause.

He tortured her and then killed her. With the same green light that killed most of his loved ones.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In the last three years, Harry Potter has been through to many ordeals but none of them was enough to make him speak. Even the most sever tortures can not make him to utter a sound.

After a month of torture and no sound, Lord Voldemort decided that he can not speak. So he made him his consort. He thought that a broken and mute Harry Potter is a harmless and tolerable Harry Potter. So he decided that would make him a good consort.


	2. Two

**Mute**

After a month of torture and no sound, Lord Voldemort decided that he can not speak. So he made him his consort. He thought that a broken and mute Harry Potter is a harmless and tolerable Harry Potter. So he decided that would make him a good consort.

When Lord Voldemort announced his decision to his inner circle, all of them without an exception thought that they have not heard right. All of them were shocked. If they weren't trained not to gap like a gold fish, they would have gapped without any doubts. But Lord Voldemort had his own reasons for doing this, some of which he wouldn't even consider in his own mind.

As Lord Voldemort instructed his servants to do, they told the _good_ news to everybody, expect Harry Potter which Voldemort wanted to tell himself. They brought the best healers of the kingdom to heal Harry Potter's tortured body. They healed his body thoroughly. After they were done the only scar on his body was the legendary lightening shaped cursed scar. His body had become one that even the best athletes didn't have.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lord Voldemort entered the room that Harry Potter, his ex-enemy was in. He looked around. There he was, Harry Potter standing in front of window, facing the door and gazing upon Lord Voldemort, with a look that spoke of many wonders.

"You should show respect Potter." Voldemort said.

Harry Just nodded and kept looking at Voldemort. Harry didn't even blink. As always being under those green eyes gaze was too unnerving, even for Lord Voldemort. It was just too damn unnerving. He had lost all the speech that he had prepared. If the healers hadn't told him that it would undo all their hard work, he would have tortured those green eyes just not to be under those eyes watch. He turned the other way and said.

"You must wonder why you have been healed. I have found some usefulness for you that don't involve your dead body. I want you to be my consort."

Voldemort turned around to see Harry's reaction. At first Harry didn't want to believe what he's heard. Then he went into a shock which made him gap like a gold fish. Then after his mind adjust to the news, he just nodded again.

"That's it? No tantrum? No denial?" Voldemort said." What has become of you Harry Potter?"

Harry just shrugged. There was nothing to be said or to be done. There was nothing that he could do. All was said and all was done, for now at least.

"A party will take place in a week." Voldemort said. "I will take you that night."

Harry just nodded again. And Lord Voldemort left.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After the news of the identity of the Lord consort was spread, the wizarding world was shocked. Those that were light sided in heart, were in shock, because their only hope was gone. Those that were dark sided through and through couldn't believe that enemy was given more power than them, the loyal servants.

Even the inner circle, the ones that had heard the news from the Dark Lord himself didn't believe it until the party. The party was the biggest party since the victory. It was very amazing but the most amazing part was when Harry Potter walked into the room. He wasn't dragged or threatened; he was walking with his own free will. He really was participating in this whole mess.

On that day, if you asked Harry why he was accepting this, he would have said:" when you have lost all, when there is nothing to loose any more, you don't have anything to fight for. When you are empty there is not even enough energy for revenge. You just go by whatever life throws at you. And you hope for some miracle."

If you asked Voldemort why he was doing this, he would have said: "A dead Harry Potter is a martyr. A prisoner Harry Potter is an accident waiting to happen. But a submissive Harry Potter is power. "

If you asked any body on the wizarding world, you wouldn't have received a coherent answer because they were too shocked by Harry Potter's appearance to even say a meaningful word.

That night for the first time Harry Potter slept with his enemy, with the one who killed all of his loved ones, with the one who made his life a living hell.

Thank you all for the reviews.I will answer them on the next update.


End file.
